wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Felicia Hano
San Gabriel, California, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-2015 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Gym-Max, West Coast Elite (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Howie Liang, Jenny Zhang |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}}Felicia Yukiye Hano (born August 7, 1998) is a retired American senior elite gymnast. She originally trained in T&T, alongside fellow former National Team member Ashton Locklear, before switching to artistic gymnastics.T&T before artistic Her favorite events are vault and floor. She was a member of the U.S. National Team and currently attends UCLA. Career Pre-Elite Hano began gymnastics in 2001 after seeing it on television and began her competitive career in late 2003. She also competed in double mini trampoline and tumbling for a period of time before deciding to focus solely on artistic gymnastics. During her time in trampoline and tumbling, she won two silver medals at the 2009 World Age Group Championships. Hano began competing as a level 10 in 2011. She passed junior pre-elite qualifying compulsories at the WOGA Classic but did not fully qualify as an elite gymnast that year. In 2012 Hano qualified to the Nastia Liukin Supergirl Cup where she finished 19th in the all-around, 8th on vault and 7th on floor exercise. Later that year Hano won the vault and floor exercise titles at her state meet and then went on to qualify for JO Nationals at regionals. At the 2012 JO National Championships Hano won the all-around and vault titles as well as a bronze medal on floor exercise. Hano started off the 2013 season by qualifying to her second Nastia Liukin Cup. At the Nastia Liukin Cup she placed 13th on vault and 16th on uneven bars. Later that year she won silver medals on vault, uneven bars and in the all-around at her state meet, qualifying to regionals. Hano again qualified to JO Nationals at regionals by winning a silver medal in the all-around and a gold medal on vault. At JO Nationals, Hano won the all-around and vault titles again as well as a bronze medal on uneven bars and a 4th place finish on floor exercise. After JO Nationals she went to the Parkette Elite Qualifier and passed the optional section of elite qualifications. In July Hano qualified to junior elite by passing the compulsory section. Junior Career Two days after qualifying elite Hano won the bronze medal in the all-around and gold medal on vault at the 2013 Junior American Classic; here she qualified to the 2013 P&G Junior National Championships. Later that month she competed at the Junior U.S. Classic where she placed 20th in the all-around and 7th on vault. At the P&G Junior National Championships Hano ended the first day of competition in 10th place in the all-around and 5th on vault. On the second day of competition, Hano suffered a small concussion on uneven bars and withdrew from the competition. Senior Career 2014 Hano made her senior debut in 2014 at the American Classic. At the American Classic she won a silver medal in the all-around and on balance beam, a gold medal on vault and floor exercise and a bronze medal on uneven bars. At the 2014 U.S. Classic, Hano competed three events—vault, balance beam and floor exercise. She placed 12th on balance beam and 7th on floor exercise. At the 2014 P&G National Championships Hano again competed only three events, as that was what she had qualified for. She placed 9th on balance beam and 7th on floor exercise. Initially Hano was not named to the Senior National Team. After Alyssa Baumann withdrew from the Pan-American Championships team, Hano was sent as her replacement as well as being named to the Senior National Team. Hano was the alternate for that team. 2015 Hano was set to compete at the U.S. Classic until she suffered an ankle injury in podium training, leaving her out of the Classic and U.S. Nationals.ankle injury Medal Count References